


Sanders Sides One-shots

by Heavydirtys0ul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: Hello! This is a series of one-shots that contain smut, but do not necessarily revolve around smut, for my non-smut work please visit things-we-used-tc-share.tumblr.com





	1. Angel Of Small Death

_“He’s the angel of small death_

_and the codeine scene”_

_Plot: Logan’s a very specific type of dancer, serving a very specific crowd of people, Roman’s one of the patrons, set in like the 60′s or something_

_[Based on this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mUDEBjFgm4) _

_Logince Bitches._

_Warnings: Drug use, smut, mentions of use of hard drugs, uhhh prostitution??_

* * *

 

_“I watch the work of my kin bold and boyful_  
Toying somewhere between love and abuse  
Calling to join them the wretched and joyful  
Shaking the wings of their terrible youths,”

Every night he was there, and every night, so was Roman. He wondered if the other man would even spare him the time of day half the time, his eyes calculated and expression an appealing form of cold. The way his body moved was anything but however, lithe and flexible, full of heat, watching him alone made the elder man feel warm like he’d become the color red and he was not an easily embarrassed person. 

His thoughts were nowhere near a level of pure as he takes his seat and flicks a twenty dollar note in the direction of the dancer, who catches it before it hits the ground. Every movement of this man held so much calculation, smooth, quick, it flustered Roman to no end; but it’s not all sexual. He pities the other, yes, and maybe that is a big part of why he wants to just pay his way into a room with him, but for the most part, Roman Prince was a bleeding heart and he fell in love with every pretty man or woman who walked past him. 

It just so happened that this dancer, whose name he didn’t know, was the latest fixation and had been for a few weeks now. It was in some way or another a little weird, even he felt weird about, he felt even weirder when the realization sunk in that he’d rather take him out for dinner than to a back room in a very seedy club. 

But really, either or would do. 

His heart almost gives out when he sees the other man approaching him, all curves and long legs and is that glittery dark blue eyeshadow. He notices there’s another dancer on stage now so he must have finished his set. The man looks at him, blinking furiously through bright blue eyes before giving a tight smile. “You’re here almost every night,” He states bluntly, and Roman’s heart might actually stop because dear lord he has a nice voice; low, deep, the kind of sound that makes you feel weak, like thunder or something. He’s not very good with words when there’s such a pretty man stood inches away from him. 

“Yes,” The man snorts and rolls his eyes, looking away for a moment and Roman can practically hear his brain saying ‘ _men_ ,’ in a slightly patronizing tone, he’s inclined to agree, hormones can certainly make him an idiot, as well as the overwhelming amounts of serotonin he’s currently producing. He feels like he’s high. Speaking of “Fancy a smoke?” 

The man considers him for a moment as Roman produces a tightly wrapped ‘cigarette’ before sliding it from between the others fingers and beckoning the other to follow. He feels like all eyes are on him as he follows this...angel...into the back of the club. 

“Hey Lo,” Another boy brushes past, Roman recognizes him as he waves briefly to the dancer, who he now assumes is called Lo. The boy has dark purple makeup over white foundation and pierced lips and ears, he looks like a hooker that’s for sure, wearing fishnets over shorts and a hoodie over a very flimsy net shirt. He regards Roman for a moment, looking disproving before turning back to Lo “Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,”

“V you once gave a man a blowjob for a cheeseburger, that doesn’t cut anything down,” V gives a sly smile and slinks past the two, a chuckle on his lips. Lo sits down, brushing ebony curls from his eyes brings his legs up onto the couch and resting his back against the arm, he brings the blunt to his lips and lights it, inhaling and offering the smoke back to it’s owner swiftly. Roman takes it, his eyes fixated on the other’s lips as the smoke poured from them. 

He’s definitely interested in what else those lips can do. 

 _“Freshly dissolved in some frozen devotion_  
No more alone or myself could I be  
Looks like a strain to the arms it were open  
No shortage of sordid, no protest from me,”

He feels his heart pounding in his chest as he considers just what level of loneliness one man has to be to become so fixated on a streetwalker for his time. Maybe it’s his love of pretty and broken men that lead him down this route, he loved to fix people to hide the fact he'll never be able to fix himself after all. Instead of dwelling, he smokes as the other talks. 

“So it’s usually about 50 an hour,” Lo accepts the smoke back “And I’m not lowering that, but I have general rules and such, no risky shit, nothing that’s going to afford me hospital bills and if I say stop, we stop,” His voice is firm, controlling, unlike the men and women Roman had taken before, he had much more  _bite_  to him. 

“Got it,” Roman agrees, digging out two 50s from his wallet and handing it over to the other, he wasn’t unfamiliar with the process, and he understood the...cautions that the other may want to consider if he were in his position he would. However, he was blessed in that he’d been born into privilege, raised in privilege, and built his millions on top of a capitalistic society that favored him in almost every way. 

As long as no one figured out who he spent most of his alone time with.

“  _With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean_  
She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene  
With her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean  
She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene,”

Lo kisses very well, balanced with a blunt between his fingers and his legs propped on either side of the other man’s hips. He presses his lips like warm honey to the other and pushes nothing but lust straight through Roman’s brain, reacting as fast as cocaine. He can already tell Lo likes to be in charge and in all honesty, he could not protest as his hands grab and push and elicit sounds from the back of Roman’s throat that he doesn’t think he’s ever made before. 

He allows himself to be submissive, not because he trusts the other, he’d learned before you don’t really trust someone you love for a night and only a night, no trust comes with years and years of human experience. He allows himself to be submissive because he doesn’t know whether Lo ever gets the chance, and he wants to give him the chance, to become pliable in his hands and dissolve in his skin, by fuck does he want that. 

“ _Feeling more human and hooked on her flesh I_  
Lay my heart down with the rest at her feet  
Fresh from the fields, all feeder and fur tires  
Bloody and raw, but I swear it is sweet,”

And for the next hour or so, he does just this, he lets the other’s hands undress him with a cautionary glance, he looks cool and calm but somewhere in his eyes he can see nervousness, it’s not often men come into his presence and let  _him_ have his way. Lo’s way, it seems, is brutal, it’s teeth and nails and Roman loves every second, even when he feels his skin break in the other’s jaw, he moans in response to each and every scratch and tear, when his hair is pulled and when other man growls out words that he’s never heard in his life into his reddened ears. 

For the first time in his life, Roman surrendered every ounce of control he had to a stranger and there was something so relaxing about this.

It’s over in less time than Roman paid for but he doesn’t mind, even though he’s sore in every conceivable way, he lights up another smoke and lies back against the couch, not caring for a second that he looks like a wreck and he’s breathing like a 50-year-old smoker. Lo smirks as he pulls his clothes back on “Didn’t think you could handle me after all?” Roman chokes on his words and rests his head back with a laugh, he can still feel the other’s breath, he checks his watch and groans, he should head off, he has work tomorrow and...Lo is looking at him with heavily lidded eyes, barely an ounce of care in the world. 

“I should go,” He says softly, handing over the rest of the smoke to the other man “This was...great, really it was the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” He winces slightly, pulling his clothes on. “See you around, Lo?”

“Yeah, sure,” The other man smokes nonchalantly. “I’ll se you around...” He trails off expectantly. 

“Roman, Prince, Roman Prince,”

“I’ll see you around Roman Prince,” 

 _“And lease this confusion, I'll wander the concrete_  
Wonder if better now having survived  
Jarring of judgment and reasons defeat  
The sweet heat of her breath in my mouth I'm alive,”

 

He heads home, walking with a slight tension but a blissful smile on his face, something in him just feels so alive, and it could be the drugs, it could be the orgasm, or it could be the slight smile on Lo’s face as he walked away. 

It could be any of those things or all of them, but he presses his fingers to his lips and closes his eyes for a second, remembering how they’d been kissed.


	2. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just an experiment, in Logan's words, to explore his own outlets. Patton's more than happy to oblige.

When Logan had first approached Patton with his idea, he hadn't truly been sure what to expect. He got his words out, explained what it was for and how it would help him and tried to assess Patton's reaction. "I did some research," He starts hesitantly "According to the internet, and various sexual advisors, it's possible that I may have a build up of tension that is making me react angrily to others, and that sexual intercourse may help relieve this tension and help me think more clearly," His words are quick, professional as always. Patton drops the spoon in his hand, halfway between his plate and his mouth, food splatters on the counter and his cheeks go dark red. "Will you help me with my experiment?" Logan finally says, to confirm Patton's suspicions. 

Patton's mind is racing, and somewhere he kind of feels bad because to Logan, sex is a thing that happens due to biological instinct, he's the logical side and this makes sense. To Patton, however, sex is a love thing, it's something that two people who are in a deeply loving relationship should do. Perhaps this is why he nods because somewhere inside of him any piece of Logan he'll let him have is a good enough piece. "Okay," his voice sounds so soft, small, hoarse, if Roman were here he'd be asking him what he's thinking, like every piece of art that ever starts off with friends with benefits never ends badly. 

But he agrees, Logan asks for explicit consent, and Patton gives it and that's how it starts. 

 

The first time, Patton is unsure what he's expecting, he somehow expects Logan to be rougher, using him as an outlet for anger, but he's not. He's...Logan, even in this, calculated, experimenting, exploring, it's like he's trying to understand the situation just as much as Patton is. But Logan kisses him like there's an answer he's trying to prise from his lips, gentle, warm, his hands under Patton's shirt as he commits every area of his body to memory. Then he's being lead to the bed by his hands and lips, seated on the edge as Logan crawls into his lap, kisses pattering against his nack, tongue tasting the salt of his pale skin. Yes, Logan was an explorer, taking his time to find the areas of Patton's body that elicits quiet whimpers and moans and gentle gasps. 

Logan hadn't expected to find it so interesting, he hadn't expected to find it so enthralling and wonderous until he's got the smaller man's body underneath his own as he moves, writhes, whimpers against his ear. Watching, he rolls his hips down against the other's and smiles as Patton's eyes fall closed and a strangled moan escapes his lips; he does it again, if not just to hear that noise, but to watch his face open with want, eyes dark with lips parted and dry. His slow exploration speeds now, as he undresses the other, feeling his pulse quicken, his heart race and his pants becoming more and more uncomfortable. 

Patton's becoming somewhat impatient too, as he takes Logan's head in his hands and brings him into a warm and demanding kiss, biting gently down on his bottom lip. For the first time, it's Logan that moans, throaty and full of want as he cups Patton's jaw and moves his hips against the other's. They give up on their slow developments, deciding that that can continue another day as it becomes a race to get their clothes off and as close as possible. It's now the logical side forgets about everything he's read and learned, everything he wanted as an outcome from this experiments and loses himself completely in Patton. Being sides, they didn't quite have to care as much about condoms, if they were real people Logan would have obviously have stated it as a necessity, but they weren't. Nonetheless, Logan cared greatly about Patton's comfort and had precautionarily prepared some lube. 

He's curious, as Patton flips on his stomach, face buried in the bedsheets and hands gripping the tightly, watching his reactions, listening to the sounds he makes, the color of his knuckles as he grips the sheets more tightly. Sliding his fingers in and out of the other's hole, he wonders if he'd ever lose control like this, what it feels like. He saves this mental note for another day as the elder lets out a particularly loud and focused moan, rolling his hips back on Logan's fingers. 

His knees are soon pressed against Patton's, hands on the other's hips as he's building a slow rhythm of pleasure for both of them. He's fingernails run lightly down his partner's back, watching as he gasps and pants and pushes against him, searching for release. He commits every detail to his eidetic memory, knowing he'd never be able to erase this moment anyway, the pleasure was different from anything he'd ever felt in his life.  Finally, his thought process runs dry, as heat coils in his abdomen and his pace increases, desperate to follow the pleasure he experienced as it builds and increases, his throat running dry and eyes falling closed. The sounds he makes fall out of his control and Patton finds the noises just as pleasurable as the feeling. 

He twists a little, just to look at Logan's face, watching a man so calculated loose complete control was possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever seen happen. And it's because of him. He feels just a little proud. 

Patton doesn't have much time to think as Logan collects his thoughts and turns the other on his back, mouth trailing along his skin before his lips wrap around the head of the elder man's cock, hand stroking the areas his gag reflex wouldn't let him reach. Patton's back arches as his hand runs through the other's hair, eyes falling shut. Logan's glasses slide off his nose, and he places them next to him as, despite everything, Patton lets out a soft laugh. The sounds blooms a different kind of warmth in Logan, somewhere in his chest.

He keeps going until there are hands tugging at his hair and the sound of moans grow louder, the taste of a salty and thick liquid running over his tongue. As Logan swallows and wipes his mouth, he reaches for a bottle of water and a towel, offering the Towel to Patton to clean himself up and taking a gulp from the water bottle, handing it over to the other man when he's finished. He smiles, cheeks flushed, hair mussed and shivering from the entire events, not necessarily the cold. Patton smiles back, looking bashfully down at his hands. 

\--

This continues for days, weeks, months, falling in and out of bed with each other and somewhere along the line, love too. Patton had had feelings for Logan for a long time before, but Logan was a tough case to crack and his heart was no different. Somewhere between the sex, he'd found the smiles and laughter and overall comfortableness, the cuddles and reading books to each other in bed, just as enthralling and pleasurable in a different way. He'd concluded that the entire experiment had a positive impact on him, but it might not have been the sex after all. Maybe it was just Patton. 

He tells Patton this, and Patton kisses him, warm and slow and careful like he's holding something delicate between his fingertips that he doesn't want to break. "Maybe it's time for another experiment," Logan says quietly, his hands shaking in Patton's, "Perhaps, I should take you on a date, somewhere, perhaps there's more to this than I am understanding," He's met with a warm hug and a nod. 

His hypothesis is correct in the end, it's not just the sex, it is Patton, as slowly the sex becomes less frequent in place for movie nights, and long talks about the world and the stars and the skies at night. The sex is still great of course. 


End file.
